


The Move

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [6]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Domination, Moving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Alpha and Water are trying to move Alpha's furniture into Water's apartment, but things are hard when things get hard (penises.) and also there is some minor Air drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one has multiple chapters and I have no idea when the next one will follow.

Water sat on Alpha’s chest and pressed his erection to Alpha’s lips. He was quivering with excitement, the lust clear in his expression. Alpha reached up to grab his waist, but Water took his wrists and pinned him down on the couch. Pushing, he entered Alpha’s mouth, and Alpha rubbed his tongue up and down under the shaft.

‘Hngggg…’ Water moaned. There was nowhere Alpha could go: he was pressed into the pillows of his wide couch and Water had put all his weight on his arms and his chest. Alpha closed his eyes, trying his best to serve his ghoul, letting his member slide in and out as Water thrusted.

‘Fuck!’ Water heaved. He loved cursing profanities at Alpha during sex, especially when the Fire ghoul could do no more than take his lead. Alpha had seen certain dominant tendencies in him, like when they had brought home the American woman, but it had never manifested as clearly as it did now.

 

Alpha had been playing Mario Kart a last time in his own apartment. He was actually supposed to pack, but he couldn’t resist when he was about to unplug his PlayStation.

‘Just one game, babe.’ He had said to Water, as he concentrated on the screen. But the screen went black when Water pulled the plug. His ghoul lunged at him, tearing the controller from his hands and pinning them above his head.

 

‘Yes, take it!’ Water commanded, thrusting harder. Alpha hummed around his cock, because it excited him, but also because he knew it worked well on Water.

‘Fuck! You… _bitch_!’ he leaned forward, pushing deeper into Alpha’s throat. ‘Take my cock!’

Alpha whined. He loved how Water had taken control of him, now constricting his breathing for his own pleasure. He wanted his lover to come so badly, to enjoy his mouth fully. He focused on suppressing his gag reflex, and wrapped his lips around the base of Water’s dick. Water grunted, pushing deeper. He didn’t respond when Alpha coughed, saliva spreading over his crotch and running down Alpha’s neck. He thrusted in and out, wet, slapping sounds filling the room.

‘Yes!’ Water hissed again. ‘Do you like me fucking your mouth, babe?’

Alpha moaned, the sounds distorted by Water’s thrusts. He tried to move his arms to grab him again, but Water’s grip on him was too strong.

‘Hmm!’ Alpha moaned again, a warning now. Water pulled back to let him get some air. Alpha coughed, threads of saliva breaking as Water left his mouth. The Fire ghoul swallowed and took some deep breaths, and then he opened his mouth again, seeking Water’s eyes for reassurance.

‘Good ghoul.’ Water grinned. He pushed back inside, immediately picking up his pace.

 

The sounds of wet skin mingled with Water’s moans of ecstasy and Alpha’s sounds of labor. Alpha could feel the grip on his wrists loosen, and the thrusting became more needy and less firm. When Water approached his end, he released Alpha’s arms to grab his head, and push his cock into his throat as far as he could.

Alpha dove his nails in Water’s sides as he felt him come, heaving and sweating, and releasing his seed. The salty substance hit his tongue and Alpha gagged, but restored himself quickly, sucking his ghoul until he had spilled his last drop.

 

Water grunted a last time, fingers still pushing into Alpha’s neck. ‘Shit.’ He muttered. Then he sighed.

Carefully, he climbed off the couch. Still not having completely caught his breath, he looked down at Alpha.

‘You okay?’ he said, quickly closing his pants. He touched Alpha’s face to make sure.

‘Yes.’ Alpha sighed. ‘Yes.’ He wiped his face with his sleeve.

‘Let me get you a towel.’ Water said, but Alpha protested.

‘No, it’s fine.’ He said. ‘I was going to put this in the laundry anyway.’ He shook his head, let a shiver run through his entire body. Seeing him shaken like that, Water kneeled next to him.

 

‘Babe?’

Alpha looked up. Water’s eyes were brighter than moments ago, his hair somehow messier.

‘I’m fine.’ Alpha smiled. He leaned in to place a fleeting kiss on Water’s lips. ‘That was hot. Like, really sexy.’

Water smiled back, reaching out for another kiss. Alpha took his hand and guided him up his thigh, letting him know how hard he had made him. Water grinned viciously.

‘I don’t think so.’ He said. ‘You’re supposed to be packing.’

 

He left a baffled Alpha when he got up to get back to what he was doing.

‘Really?’ Alpha said, voice maybe a little high-pitched.

‘Really.’

‘I feel dirty now.’

Water turned, smiling darkly at his rummaged ghoul on the couch. ‘You are, dirty bitch.’ He said. It made Alpha feel a new tingle in his body, and his cock twitched as a response. He stood up, grabbing his crotch.

‘I think I need a shower.’ He said. The eye contact between them was so heavy that it went completely quiet in his apartment.

‘We don’t have time.’ Water’s voice dropped lower and lower.

‘No?’ Watching his ghoul closely, Alpha took off his shirt. He might have flexed a little then, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

‘Alpha.’ Water demanded, but the Fire ghoul had already dropped his trousers. He held Water’s gaze as he slowly stroked his erection and disappeared into the bathroom. Only then the Water ghoul noticed that his mouth had gone completely dry.

 

Much, much later, Water got up from Alpha’s bed to retrieve his clothes from the bathroom.

‘There must be a quicker way to do this.’ Alpha could hear him say.

‘Do what?’ The Fire ghoul stroked the hairs on his chest, still glowing.

‘Pack!’ Water appeared again. ‘Tomorrow you’re on your own. And I am taking the PlayStation with me.’


	2. Chapter 2

 

There were few feelings that Alpha loved more than being the only warm thing in the middle of the cold. He had opened a window to let in the brisk autumn wind and placed a can of hot coffee on the table. Then, he took the thick winter blanket from his bed. He adjusted his sweatpants, and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, got comfortable on the couch. He opened his laptop to go over his emails and scrolled through them as he felt his body warm up and the skin on his face cool. Boxes of his stuff surrounded him, filled up with his memories. He wasn’t done, not even close, but he needed a moment to readjust his thoughts. Cold fingers typed replies and searched for the right music to fit his mood. Alpha smiled at the email from his landlord, telling him to hand in the keys to his apartment at the end of the week and wishing ‘him and his partner’ well living together.

 

The whole thing had made him nostalgic. This had been his first real apartment after moving out of his student dorm. He never expected to be moving in with someone so soon, or ever, and he didn’t think he expected it to be a man. He never could have known it would be his closest friend, but thinking about int, to him it made a lot of sense.

He moved his steaming mug and counted the rings on the table. Absentmindedly, he followed the line with his finger. The table had been a gift from Air. He remembered calling Water to ask for help with his move here. He had told him that he didn’t have much more than a bed, a small refrigerator, a coffee machine and a microwave. Right away, Air’s voice had sounded in the background. He had pieces of furniture in the attic he wanted the Fire ghoul to have.

 

Alpha bit his lower lip. He had tried to ignore his feeling of guilt towards his friend, but now, in his cold apartment that Air had furnished, it all came crashing down on him. He didn’t know exaclty why they had stopped talking, but after that one, short conversation in Air’s car, Alpha felt like he couldn’t face him anymore. He had thought about confronting him, demanding his support for his and Water’s relationship, claiming Water in sort of a romantic gesture.

_That is my son._

He had thought about apologizing for not telling Air about their love. He had imagined the ghoul must feel hurt for being let in the dark. He had thought about the friendship they were supposed to have. Did Air know him too well to approve of him being with Water?

_That is my son._

Slowly, the cold crept down his sweater. He wrapped the blanket around himself more tightly. Taking out his phone, he let himself fall to the couch. He scrolled through the pictures. Gig. Gig. Him and Air, him and Water. Omega and Water, Papa and Air. Him and Air again.

 

 

 

 

‘Alpha.’ Air answered his call right away.

‘Hi… hello, Air.’ Alpha stammered. ‘How… how are you?’

‘Alright.’ The ghoul couldn’t really tell if Air was being cold. He wasn’t too talkative normally. ‘You?’ Air said.

‘Good.’ Alpha answered. ‘I eh… wondered if you wanted your table back. And your bookcase and two chairs. You know, the stuff that won’t fit into Water’s… into the apartment.’

It was silent for a while. So silent, that Alpha checked if he hadn’t accidentally muted his phone.

‘Eh…’ Air said finally. ‘Why… why are you moving into Water’s apartment? Yours is bigger, isn’t it?’

Alpha couldn’t repress a smile of relief. It wasn’t a bad conversation. It was awkward, but kind conversation.

 _Because I want to live in his mind_ , Alpha thought, but he imagined he couldn’t tell Air that. _Because it smells like him there and it feels like his body is all around me_.

‘Better location.’ Alpha said. Air didn’t respond. He must have sensed the bullshit on it.

‘So…’ Alpha started. ‘If you don’t want the furniture back I’ll bring it to a second hand store or something. I don’t want to saddle you with the stuff, I just thought…’ he listened to himself ramble, and finally stopped talking. The next thing Air said surprised him again.

 

‘Don’t you want to take your own stuff? You need to share, the two of you. You will want your own stuff there.’

Alpha looked to his coffee. It wasn’t steaming anymore. He drank from it, feeling that he had had too much caffeine today. ‘Yeah?’ he said.

‘You think you don’t need your own things. You think that now, but you do.’

Alpha nodded, even though the other couldn’t see that. ‘I’ll talk about it with Wa…’ Alpha stopped himself, but then decided to carry on. ‘With Water.’

Silence again. It was uncomfortable, and Alpha was unsure how to proceed. The conversation had gone better than he had expected, even though they hadn’t addressed their falling out.

 

‘I can take back the stuff you don’t need anymore.’ Air finally said. ‘Just let me know.’

In an impulse, Alpha decided to ask him if he would be willing to help with the move. It would be a great opportunity to bond again, and to show him how great it would be, him and Water living together.

‘So, what are you doing on Friday?’ Alpha tried, but Air already had his answer ready.

‘I got a thing then.’ He said. ‘Let me know about the table and stuff.’ And then, he hung up. Alpha turned to his back. It was something. He moved his hands over his face. Was it, though?

 

He realized he had no idea what Air was thinking. Hostility just wasn’t his nature, but that wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to lose that friendship. He clenched his hands, wondering again if this was all worth the trouble. If this was all worth the change.

He turned to his side. The peak of his caffeine high started to pass and he could feel the crash coming. His body started to warm again, and he decided to take a short nap. Setting his alarm to an hour, he noticed a text from Water.

 

It was just a small heart emoji. Alpha smiled. It was so worth it.

‘I just called your father.’ He texted back. ‘We talked.’ He watched the check marks appear behind the words, but his ghoul didn’t come online right away. Sighing, Alpha turned to his back again. He closed his eyes, and felt the brisk autumn wind brush his face.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Have you packed at all?’

Alpha woke seeing Water hovered over him, shaking him by his shoulder.

‘It’s freezing in here! Why is that window open?’ Water closed it. ‘Babe…’ pushing Alpha to move, Water sat himself on the couch. He moved a finger over Alpha’s temple, making the Fire ghoul feel warm inside.

‘I texted you… you talked to my dad?’

Alpha stretched his body, feeling the sleep fade. He wondered how long he had been snoozing. An hour tops, it felt.

‘We talked.’ Alpha yawned. ‘It was… it was…’ he sighed. ‘I asked him if he wanted his stuff back now that I’m moving in with you.’

Water nodded. ‘What did he say?’

‘I asked him if he wanted to help us move next Friday, but he cut the conversation short.’ Alpha saw how the expression on Water’s face changed, as if some hope disappeared.

‘He was kind.’ Alpha said quickly. ‘He said he’d take back the stuff we don’t need.’

 

Water sighed, looking around him. ‘What stuff _do_ we need?’

Slowly, Alpha reached beside him. He worked himself out of his blanket, touching the wood with his fingertips.

‘I want to keep my table.’ He said softly. Water looked at it. He nodded after a while.

‘Okay.’ He said.

‘And my bed.’ Alpha added.

‘You want to throw out my bed?’ Water seemed surprised now. ‘Don’t you think that is a bit of a hassle?’

‘I’m sorry babe, but your bed is bullshit.’

Water thought about it, then laughed. ‘You’re right.’ He stood up. ‘Is there more you want to drag into my tiny apartment?’ he shoved Alpha with his foot and the Fire ghoul laughed too, sitting up. Carefully, he looked around his room full of boxes.

‘Alpha.’ Water said. ‘You know I’m not asking of you to leave your stuff behind, do you?’

Alpha looked at his hands. Air’s words ringed in his head.

‘I guess I thought I’d never need my own things anymore.’ He said. Looking up, he found Water watching him, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. ‘I thought I wanted to live with your things because they are yours, and I love you.’

Water smiled, the corners of his mouth disappearing into his round cheeks, then appearing again. There was a tremor in his lips when he sat down on the table, leaning in to look his ghoul in the eye.

 

‘I love you.’ He said. ‘And I don’t want you to live with my stuff, I want _us_ to live with _our_ stuff… you know?’

Alpha nodded. ‘Yeah.’ He said. Then he looked to his hands again.

‘I’m taking you home.’ Water said, rubbing his shoulder. ‘I’ll get us something to smoke and then I’ll make us something to eat. Sounds good?’

Water’s bright eyes shone. Alpha lifted his hand, and ran his fingers through his dark, shaggy hair.

‘Sounds great.’ He said.

 

 

 

Water had opened the windows of his bedroom. The brisk autumn wind blew inside, making his skin crawl, but he wanted to air out the place before bringing in Alpha’s bed. Moreover, Alpha was warm in his sweatpants and Water’s sheets around his shoulders. The Fire ghoul took a long drag from the joint Water had rolled them, and placed a hand in his dark hair.

‘That feels good, babe.’ He murmured, as Water kissed his neck and worked a hand around his cock.

‘I say we break this bed.’ Water whispered against his skin. ‘It’s bullshit anyway.’

Alpha smiled, feeling heavy because of the weed, happy because of the ghoul. He pulled Water’s hair as the hand around his cock grabbed him tighter and worked him faster. He felt hot and cold, stoned and incredibly horny. Sweat pearled down his chest and made the sheets stick to his skin.

‘Hmm…’ he hummed. Water pressed a kiss to his dry lips and took the joint from him. His lips were full, curled up menacingly, dropped to the waistband of his pants. Alpha held his breath with anticipation, and Water pulled the waistband, and blew the smoke inside. Laughing, he let go of the elastic and took another drag.

‘What the fuck, Water?’ Alpha complained.

‘What?’ Water grinned. ‘I like smoked meat.’

‘It’s smoked alright.’ Alpha grinned now too, but he felt too impatient to play along. Needy, he pulled down his sweatpants. Water eyed his erection with want. He opened his mouth, but if it was to finally blow him or make a smart remark, Alpha wouldn’t find out. The Water ghoul’s attention was led away from him when the doorbell rang.

 

‘Ignore them.’ Alpha grunted. He grabbed his aching and ignored cock. ‘Please, they’ll come back if it’s important.’

But Water handed him the joint and stood up from the bed.

‘Water…’ Alpha whined as he left the bedroom.

 

The Fire ghoul stroked himself, at first paying the person at the door no mind, but then he heard Water say: ‘Dad?’

Alpha sat up. He pulled his pants back into place and listened carefully.

‘… missed you.’ he could hear Air say. There was some mumbling he didn’t understand, and then silence. Quietly, he stood up and shuffled to the bedroom door. He peered around the corner. What he saw then, warmed his heart. Father and son were wrapped up in a loving embrace.

When they let go, Air placed his hands on Water’s shoulders. He was still wearing his coat.

‘Let me know if you need anything.’ Air said. Water nodded, and they fell silent for a while. It looked as if Air was about to go, but then he turned back. He held a finger up to Water’s face.

‘Don’t make Alpha smoke too much weed.’ He said. ‘I see you on Friday.’ He smiled half a smile, and closed the door behind him. Water turned, searching for Alpha’s gaze as if he had known he had been standing there. The autumn wind caressed Alpha’s naked back, and washed a weight of their shoulders.


End file.
